thegreatrulerfandomcom-20200215-history
Mu Chen
Mu Chen is the main protagonist of The Great Ruler. Appearance Mu Chen is quite handsome and good-looking. He has a thin physique, white skin, black hair and black eyes''. ''In the graphic novel, he's depicted as having blue hair and blue eyes. Personality Mu Chen is always calm and confident. Unlike other people, he never shows pride to others no matter how strong he becomes because he knows his capabilities and short-comings well. He always respects the seniors and adores the juniors. He never makes trouble with other on his own. But if anyone tries to trouble him or with his friend he doesn't hesitate to kill. If his friends or family is in trouble he will risk his life to save them. With an iron will and determination, he walks the path of cultivation. No matter how difficult the journey is he faces them head-on. Relationships Acquaintances * Xiao Yan: The Overlord of Endless Fire Territory and father of Xiao Xiao * Lin Dong: The Overlord of Martial Alliance and father of Lin Jing. Friends * Tang Qian’Er: The childhood friend of Mu Chen. They grew up together. She loves Mu Chen. * Xiao Xiao: The daughter of Xiao Yan and Cai Lin * Xiao Lin: The son of Xiao Yan and Xun Er. * Lin Jing: The daughter of Lin Dong and Ling Qingzhu. * Jiu You: Also known as the Nine Netherbird, is the existence that Mu Chen has a Bloodline Bond with. She lives in Mu Chen's body and assists him at vital times. * Wen Qingxuan: A talented girl from Myriad Phoenix Spiritual Academy who won the Spirit Crown in the Spiritual Road. She became a friend of Mu Chen during the Great Spiritual Academy Tournament. Enemies * Liu Mubai: The number one within the Northern Spiritual Academy. But he was defeated by Mu Chen in Academy Competition. * Ji Xuan: The most talented among the younger generation whom Mu Chen Met in Spiritual Road. Due to his devious plot, Mu Chen got kicked from Spiritual Road. Later he was defeated and killed by Mu Chen. * Ancient Buddha Clan: Mu Chen's mother Qing Yanjing left Mu Chen behind in order to save him. As a punishment for marrying outside the clan, she was imprisoned. * Heavenly Cthulhu: He is the Leader of extraterrestrial demons. Story Northern Spiritual Academy Mu Chen was born in one of the nine territories of Northern Read. His father, Mu Feng is the Territory Lord of Mu Territory. Mu Chen is extremely talented. The growth rate is astonishing and his mother’s identity is mysterious and has a powerful background. His mother, Qing Yanjing was forced to leave in order to protect her son and her husband when he was young. He is the only person in Northern Spiritual Academy who enters the Spiritual Road, but he was expelled from the spiritual path after one year because of the bloodbath he caused in Spiritual Road. Therefore, he was called “Blood Calamity”. In Spiritual Road, he met with Luo Li and saved Luo Li's life. They fell in love with each other. They agreed to enter the Northern Heavens Academy. In Northern Spiritual Academy, in academy competition, he defeats Liu Yang. Northern Spiritual Field Training In Northern Spiritual Training field, Mu Chen joins hands with Thunderstorm Adventurer Team to collect Jaded Essence Fruit from a valley. There with the help of Silver Horn Panther, he kills a Middle-Rank Spiritual Beast, Conflagration Ape King. Later, he kills Xue Tu, the Leader of "Blood Slaughter Group" and finds a strange coin inside of Mustard Seed Bracelet which was stolen from the Liu Family. The training field camp ends with both Mu Chen and Liu Mubai's Team being ranked 1st. Nine Netherbird Due to the coin falling into the hands of Mu Chen, Liu Family hires Ji Zong, a spiritual array master. But he destroys his spiritual arrays and escapes successfully with the help of his Uncle. Late, he comes to know, the coin he found actually shows the location of Nine Nether Bird, Rank 11 Spiritual Beast in Myriad Beast Record. According to the information, he goes to Black Eerie Swamp with his father and men to capture the Nine Nether Bird. There, the Nine Nether Bird fails in its tribulation to evolve and it self-destructs. After the destruction, the soul essence of Nine Nether Bird enters Mu Chen's body. It tries to kill him but fortunately, he had a mysterious black paper inside his body which seals the Nine Nether Bird within a mysterious flower cage. Five Great Academies Entry Competition Mu Chen's father wanted to establish a Rank 2 Spirit Convergence Array in the city but due to the interference of Liu Territory, he was having trouble Spiritual Array Master to establish the Convergence Array. But luckily Mu Chen comes to the rescue as his talent as Spiritual Array Master comes to light. While establishing Convergence Array he enters Heart Array State and saves the Convergence Array from being destroyed. Later, he returns to Northern Spiritual Academy and starts preparing for Five Great Academies Entry Competition. In entry competition, he defeats Liu Mubai and gets selected and gets the Seeded Entry. He decides to join Northern Heaven Spiritual Academy as Luo Li has decided to join there too. Nine Territory Meeting One of the Mu Territory's cities gets attacked and the City Lord dies in the incident. It turns out Mang Yin Mountain, the strongest underworld forces within the Northern Spiritual Realm was behind the incident and Liu Territory was backing them up from shadows. In order to counter them, Mu Chen suggests joining forces with second strongest underworld force Nine Dragon City. There he gets to meet the Leader of Nine Dragon City, Lei Shan due to his acquaintance with Lei Cheng who turns out to be the younger brother of Lei Shan. Mu Chen manages to convince Lei Shan to join forces. According to the plan they attack Mang Yin Mountain and defeats them. Mang Yin Mountain's leader, Yang Gui, dies in the battle. Failing in their scheme to take down Mu Territory, Liu Territory makes another plan and invites all nine territory lords for territory meeting. In the meeting, Liu Territory's Lord, Liu Qingtian, suggests forming an alliance. But most of the lords rejects the suggestion as it would give Liu Territory huge benefits. But at that moment Liu Qingtian's father Liu Jingshan shows up who turns out to be a cultivator of Heavenly Fusion Stage. He forcefully tries to suppress all the oppositions and ends up fighting with Mu Feng, Tang Shan, and Hong Ling. But even their joined efforts fail to do much to Liu Jingshan. When there was no hope to get away from the situation without dying suddenly Mu Chen comes forward to save the day. By borrowing power from Nine Nether Bird he gets enough strength to fight against Liu Jingshan. He promises Nine Nether Bird that he will ingest its soul essence in its favor for saving his father's life. In the bloody battle, he kills Liu Jingshan but gets severely injured. After being recovered, he goes back to Northern Spiritual Academy and departs form Northern Heavens Spiritual Academy. Northern Heavens World: Entrance Examination Mu Chen arrives at the entrance platform along with Mo Ling and a bunch of strangers, where they're informed that the rules of the entrance examination require them to hunt beasts and each other to accumulate points. Now weary of everyone else, Mu Chen quickly takes Mo Ling and disappears into the forest. However he soon realises that he's being pursued by people who are after his seeded points. He takes on a group of his pursuers, that are lead by Ge Qing and sends a warning to everyone else before heading deeper into the forest for bigger prey. Later they meet Ye Sun'er and Mu Chen begins to train her maturity. But eventually, they run into the Ge Clan being lead by Ge Qing, only to be saved by Ye Qingling and the Ye Clan. This causes Ge Qing to retreat, but he tells his brother, Ge Hai, that Mu Chen is there and this prompts Ge Hai to mobilise the whole the Ge Clan in their pursuit of Mu Chen, they then surround the Ye Clan. However, upon arriving, Ge Hai is swiftly defeated by Mu Chen. Which prompts him to spread the rumours of Mu Chen being present. However, before he leaves, he shares some information with Mu Chen regarding a heavenly beast. Mu Chen being attracted by the beast, decides to embark upon an adventure. But before they leave, they head over to the trading area. It's in the trading area that Mu Chen is challenged by Chu Qi, a suitor of Luo Li. Mu Chen defeats him but refuses to take his points, which garners his respect. Chu Qi then joins Mu Chen to hunt the heavenly beast. While fighting the heavenly beast, another appears from nowhere and as such, a huge commotion happens, however it's at this moment that the Nine Netherbird assists Mu Chen and they kill the beast before making off with the spoils. Mu Chen is then forced to run from Xie Guan, Wu Hu and Qin Zheng. Once he manages to put some distance between them, he's forced to sit down and cultivate in order to maintain his life as the Nine Netherbird ingested too much too quickly. It's then that Luo Li is forced to save his life as he was about to be attacked by the trio despite Chu Qi and Fang Zhong's best efforts. It's at this moment that he creates a Blood Bond with the Nine Netherbird and he becomes able to share her power. Upon waking up, he sees Luo Li and hugs her, before defeating the trio and showing his strength. He then heads to the centre of the Northern Heavens World where he defeats Shi Jingtian to acquire enough points to end the exam. Northern Heavens World: Bonus Exam The top students from the entrance exam have the ability to take on their seniors for an extra 5,000 points. Mu Chen, as someone who finished with a rank above seven, is drawn against An Ran and defeats her by utilising his shared power of the Nine Netherbird. Freshman Exam All of the new students of the Northern Heavens Spiritual Academy had to compete to get to the top of a mountain and grab the golden flag. This seemed like a straight-forward affair, but there were hidden dangers on the mountain. When some giant hands of lava came out of the mountain, only five students were left, they were Luo Li, Bing Qing, Yang Hong and Mu Kui. Yang Hong and Mu Chen had their long awaited fight and in the end, Mu Chen ended up the victor, shocking everyone, including the instructors. As a result of the fight, the others lost their motivation and so Luo Li ended up getting the flag and being crowned the number one freshman. White Dragon's Spirit Treasury After overcoming Li Xuantong's challenge and effectively beating him, Mu Chen was invited to join Su Xuan's team to explore White Dragon's Spirit Treasury. Though he wanted to take Luo Li with him, he was told that all the places on the team were taken. The team would consist of Su Xuan, Su Ling'Er, Li Qing, Guo Xiong and Mu Chen. The team quickly left for White Dragon City to pick up some supplies, before they left for White Dragon Hillock, where the Spirit Treasury was located. There, they end up running afoul of the Demonic Dragon Palace's forces, who had long been operating as the imperial family of White Dragon City and as such, have to deal with several threats to their lives. In the end, Mu Chen faces off against their leader, Bai Xuan, and he gets the Great Meru Demonic Pillar along with the White Dragon Spiritual Pearl. However, the Great Meru Demonic Pillar ends up attacking his aurasea and he's forced to rely on his Great Solar Undying Body, along with Jiu You to save him. Obtaining the Blood Essence Having returned to the Northern Heavens Spiritual Academy, Mu Chen feels that he's in a position whereby he'll be able to get the Northern Sea Dragon's Blood Essence and so with his improved strength, goes to the Lightning Territory to refine Divine Lightning Beads. However to be able to refine enough beads, he ends up shaking the foundations of the academy by entering into the eighth floor. On the eighth floor, Jiu You rapidly starts refining beads before he's interrupted by Northern Sea Dragon. Northern Sea Dragon decides to put Mu Chen to a test, and asks him to receive one of his blows. Mu Chen successfully receives the blood and is then is rewarded with a part of the Ennea Rune Lightning Physique, while Jiu You receives a feather before being allowed to finish refining the beads. Once Mu Chen awakens, they quickly go to sell the beads and buy the blood essence and then immediately head to a secluded area for Jiu You to attempt her evolution once more. Jiu You takes on the divine lightning with all her might, but seemingly about to fall short, Mu Chen receives the last bolt of lightning in her stead, effectively getting Jiu You over the finishing line and securing her evolution. However, for Jiu You to fully evolve, she needs to slumber and so she enters an egg and is put into Mu Chen's Mustard Seed Bracelet. Hunting War Having helped Jiu You, Mu Chen sets his sights on helping Luo Li and the two of them head into the Spiritual Light Realm as the only two freshman to enter the Hunting War. The two of them quickly find that it won't be so simple to collect Spiritual Lights and figure that it'd be easier to ask people with more experience. Just as they're searching for someone to ask, they see that An Ran and her group are being surrounded and bullied. Mu Chen quickly rescues them and as a reward, An Ran tells them of a Spiritual Light Gathering Point, they all quickly head for the gathering point. However, when they arrive, they find that other people also know about the gathering point. Mu Chen demonstrates his strength and as a result, takes an equal share with Lin Feng, Liu Zhan and Chen Peng. However as they leave, discover that Wang Tong and his brothers have defeated the trio and stolen their spiritual lights. Mu Chen makes quick work of the Trio Blade Monarchs and they tell him of a newly born Spirit King, even temporarily joining Mu Chen and Luo Li to seek the huge bounty. A few of the top students on the Heavenly list have their sites set on the Spirit King, but Mu Chen and Luo Li are dominant in their suppression and take down of the Spirit King forcing the students of the academy to realise that Mu Chen is now not only the strongest freshman, but one of the strongest students in the entire Northern Heavens Spiritual Academy. After defeating the newly born Spirit King, in order to redeem the Spiritual Light for a Spiritual Empowerment, they head off to the Spritual Light Mountain for a confrontation against the final test, which is a fight against the strongest three elders of the previous generation. However to prove his credentials, Mu Chen first has to dispatch He Yao, before joining hands with Shen Cangsheng and Li Xuantong to deal with the elders of the Punishment Hall to win the Spiritual Empowerment. Rescuing Shen Cangsheng and Li Xuantong The top students of the Heavenly List head out on a mission to save the strongest two students of the academy. Shen Changshen and Li Xuantong have been out for a while chasing the 2nd in bounty list, Mo Ling, without knowing that the latter had prepared a trap, inviting rank 3-10 in bounty list. Northern Heavens Academy sent out 3 generals of Punishment hall, Lin Zheng, Gu Tianyan, and Zhou Qingshan, along with He Yao, Su Xuan, Xu Huang, Mu Chen and Luo Li. Shen Cangsheng and Li Xuantong had fled deep into Western Desolate Territory which is covered by Spiritual Mist that can drop one's senses. However Mo Ling and co. intentionally let them recuperating while actually setting a trap for the rescuing party. Their group was split apart the moment they entered the misty territory. Mu Chen and Luo Li met Chi Yu and Mao Jiang, defeat them while squeezing information out of the latter. Mu Chen managed to reach Shen Cangshen and Li Xuantong while Luo Li blocked Wu Jia who came after Chi Yu's group had been defeated. Using Jiu You's Undying Flame, he managed to repel poison in their bodies. They would soon reunite with the rescue party only to discover that 3 generals of the Punishment Hall have been captured by Mo Longzi. Battle against rank 2-10 Bounty List In Western Desolate City Mo Longzi sent out challenge to Mu Chen's group. With the 3 generals of Punishment Hall captured, they have no way to refuse. As the stage was set in Western Desolate City, a 4 on 4 battle will soon ensue. Mu Chen would take on Wu Jia, a rank 5 Spiritual Array Master. Mu Chen was finally able to break Wu Jia's Spiritual Array as he activated Hear's Eye State, and subsequently winning his match. However, by the time he finished his match, Mo Longzi had also beaten Shen Cangshen. With the other match still going, Mu Chen has to deal with Mo Longzi while hoping the other two matches will go his way. Mo Longzi was tyrannical and Mu Chen seemingly cannot hold on. But he was secretly arranging Spiritual Array while defending against Mo Longzi attack. When Mo Longzi seemed unable to defend against the Spiritual Array, he activated Dragon Transformation Blood Art, a secret technique that grant strength at a very high price.At this point, both Luo Li and LI Xuantong had won their matches. Together they blocked Mo Longzi, provided Mu Chen with time to borrow strength form Great Meru Demonic Pillar, which he had sealed within his body. Using its strength, Mu Chen was able to defeat Mo Longzi. However, as he moved in to finish Mo Longzi, Black Dragon Sovereign appeared and prevented him from doing so. Initially wanted to recover the Great Meru Demonic Pillar from Mu Chen's body, his action was thwarted by Tai Cang, the Dean of Northern Heaven Spiritual Academy. Progression Spiritual Cultivation Spiritual Array Mastery Limitless Death Seal Ennea Rune Lightning (God) Physique Spiritual Arts * Mother's Eight Moon Divine Pulse (Sealed) * Legendary 9 Suns Divine Pulse (Sealed) * Great Solar Undying Body (Black Paper Fragment) * Primordial Immortal Body (Black Paper Complete) * Great Pagoda Art * Limitless Death Seal * Spirit King Finger * Shadowspirit Step * Mid Level Movement Technique * Vajra Pagoda * Four God Constellation Scripture * Soaring Dragon Technique * Ennea Rune Lightning Physique * Divine Black Lightning Poison Finger * Lightning Control Divine Technique * Divine Wheel of the Heavenly Wood * Divine Wood Scripture * Tree Planting Art Spiritual Arrays * Spiritual Flame Array * Dragon Elephant Array * Golden Revolution Soulreaver Array * Great Flame Demon Spiritual Array * Wind Demon Spiritual Array * Mountain Sealing Demonic Spiritual Array * Roaring Gold Tiger Spiritual Spiritual Array * Butchering Demonic Lotus Spiritual Array * Divine Furnace Heavenly Array * Lesser Thousand Sword Spiritual Array Equipment * Great Meru Demonic Pillar * Devouring Demonic Dragon Spear * Divine Wood Guard * Spiritual Condensing Bowl * Sealing Volume of the Immortal Catalog * Black Tortoise Seal Quotes * "The number of people I killed on the Spirit Road alone is more than the total you’ve killed between all of you." - Mu Chen to the Demonic Dragon GuardsTGR - Chapter 235 - None Left - WuxiaWorld References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Strongest (Alive) Category:Northern Spiritual Academy Category:Northern Heavens Spiritual Academy Category:Spiritual Road Category:Goddess Luo Association Category:Great Spiritual Academy Tournament Category:Divine Spiritual Mountain